Uncovered
by NoFearOnlyLove21
Summary: Olivia receives a letter from the WPP that changes everything. EO.
1. Questions

**Don't ask me where this storyline came from. It was quite random, but I thought of it halfway through "Misjudgment." For those of you who read that, thanks for bearing with me through it. I know it wasn't great. I guess only certain stories can handle sequels.**

**Pleeease be on the lookout for a story that will be posted by Cilla and myself within the next few days! We're extremely excited to get it posted, but things tend to come up to put it off. But we've been e-mailing back and forth getting the first chapter together, and, if I do say do myself, it has come along quite nicely.  
**

**Thanks to my dear friend Carrie for the title idea!  
**

**Disclaimer: If they were mine... Teehee!  
**

**

* * *

**  
The case had been rough on Olivia. Of course, the heat was not much help either. She'd refused to leave the precinct, so she'd spent the night in the cribs. She couldn't go back to her apartment where all the memories would return.

Courtney Smithe was fifteen years old. She was a sweet girl, living under the same roof as her abusive, alcoholic mother and her negligent father. Olivia could relate. Of course, she never knew her father, but a negligent father was pretty much the same to a nonexistent one.

Elliot knew that Olivia would have a hard time dealing with the case. She knew he knew. Many times he'd offered to take over it for her. She loved him for it. But she knew she'd have to handle it on her own. Avoiding the past would be even worse than facing it, she knew.

Olivia looked at the clock. She figured that Elliot would arrive in about twenty minutes, followed by John, then Don and Fin. This would give her just enough time to run to the restroom and freshen up. She sat up in the small bunk bed, wiping the sweat off her forehead. _This is ridiculous,_ she thought. _Why can't they turn on the air conditioning?_

The doorknob was suddenly wiggling. Olivia jumped out of the bed, acting as if she'd been ready to go downstairs.

"Olivia." Elliot poked his head through the door. "Did you spend the night here?"

Olivia nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Why?"

She cleared her throat. "Um. I. Um. Do you mind if I run to the ladies' room?" Without waiting for an answer, Olivia ran out of the cribs and into the locker room. She opened her locker and pulled out her spare clothes. She ran into the restroom where she quickly changed and washed her face.

Elliot was waiting for her when she walked out.

"God, El, you scared me."

"It was the case, wasn't it?" Elliot said, crossing his arms.

"What?"

"It hit too close to home. And that's why you stayed."

Olivia sighed. "Please, just drop it."

"All right." Elliot shrugged. "Come on. Let's go grab some coffee."

Olivia gladly followed Elliot to the coffee machine. He filled a cup for her, fixing it exactly the way she liked it.

"Thanks, Elliot," Olivia said. Together they walked to their desks, where John, Fin, and Don were waiting.

"Look who decided to join us," John said.

"We've been here," Olivia said, not in the mood for any of John's wisecracks. "What's going on?"

"Remember the case of Woody Samson? And how he shot those eight people, raped those three women, and was never caught?" Don asked.

"Yea. Why, did they get him?" Elliot asked.

Don held up a newspaper. "Found his body just last night. He fell into Passday Lake and drowned."

"I'm sorry, but that bastard deserved it," John said. "If he can kill eight people out of pure rage..."

"I know," Don replied.

"Well, I'm just glad it's over," Fin said.

"Yea. All right, guys, get back to work. Oh, and before I forget. Benson, this came for you today." Don threw a professional-looking envelope on Olivia's desk.

"Oh. Thanks, Cap." She shoved the envelope aside and began her paperwork for the Smithe case.

"Need any help?" Elliot asked.

Olivia smiled. "I appreciate that, but I can do it. Thanks, though."

"No problem." Elliot reached for the envelope on the corner of Olivia's desk. "What's this?"

"Oh. Cragen gave it to me. I'll take care of it later."

"I don't know. You should probably open it now. It seems pretty important."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's from the Witness Protection Program."

"What?" Olivia took the envelope from Elliot and studied it. "Well that's strange. I know it can't be about Alex. I just spoke with her last night. Maybe it's Jay."

"Jay?"

"Yea. At my old job we had to send away my coworker Jay Smithers. We kept in touch for awhile, but it didn't last long."

"Just open it and find out."

"Okay." Olivia tore open the envelope and read the letter. Her eyes suddenly grew wide. "Oh, my God."


	2. Answers

**A/N: Wheeeeee! Dani here needs some sleep! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were mine, the show would be rated NC-17. Just kidding! Or not.  
**

**

* * *

**   
"What?" Elliot asked.

"Oh my God," Olivia repeated.

"Olivia, what is it?"

"This letter... someone from the WPP wants to meet me today! Oh my God. I has to be Jay! It just _has _to be. God, I don't believe it! It's been so long. What, eight years? Maybe longer. Man. I am really getting old. Seriously. I-"

"Liv, hush." Elliot smiled at her rambling. "Congratulations on getting in touch with an old friend. I remember the feeling of getting a letter from someone who was in the marines with me. It's nice. And when you go to meet them it's just like old times."

Olivia nodded. "Yea. I'm so excited, El! I can't wait to see Jay! Oh, God. What am I going to wear?"

"Why don't you get through your paperwork first? Then you can worry about that."

"Oh yes." Olivia stared longingly at one of the pieces of paper. She began to read. She continued to read until she realized something.

"Elliot, I've been reading the same sentence over and over again. Do you mind if I go take a walk? Get some fresh air?"

"No, go ahead," Elliot replied. "I'll be here."

Olivia walked out of the building and stepped into the hot August air, suddenly wishing she had an elastic to pull back her short hair. She figured she may as well just bear with the heat. She walked down the street, unable to stop thinking about Jay. Back when they had worked together, she'd had major feelings for him. Eventually, they'd ended up sleeping together, and, in a moment of weakness, Jay had told her that he loved her. Olivia lived by those words every second of her life after that.

Eventually, there had been a crime involving a man in the hotel in which Jay had been staying for the weekend. Olivia didn't know the details; only that Jay had gotten shot in the arm. When Olivia had visited him that night in the hospital, he told her that he was going to have to be put in the Witness Protection Program until the man was caught. Olivia had been devastated. She remembered crying herself to sleep that night, right at his bedside.

Before he'd left, they'd had one last goodbye. When he was gone, she only heard from him about five times. After that any letters and phone calls stopped coming. Olivia had grown angry with him. now, she decided, she could put the past behind her and get on with her life.

_I wonder if he still looks the same..._ she thought to herself, turning around and walking back to the precinct. _Maybe we can catch up on old times._ She walked into the building, her sweat-soaked hair sticking to the back oh her neck.

"Wow, Liv. You weren't gone long," Elliot pointed out.

"Nah." Olivia sat down. "A short walk was just what I needed." She continued working on her paperwork, this time able to pay attention to it. _Courtney Smithe stated that she had been abused by her mother for the past eight years._

_The phone was ringing. Jay quickly ran over and snatched it from the receiver. "Hello?" He frowned when he heard the sobs of a hysterical woman on the other end of the phone. "Who is this?"_

"_Jay?"_

"'_Livia! What's the matter, sweet?" He jerked his head up, alarmed._

"_My mother- she- she tried to beat me today. And I hit her. Really. Hard. Oh, Jay, what am I going to do?"_

"_Shh, it's okay, Liv. Is she all right?"_

"_She's conscious, she's just a little shaken up. I'm scared, Jay. What if she tries to kill me? What if she calls the cops on me? What if-"_

"_Liv, why don't you leave and come over here for awhile. Tell her you're sorry, and say you'll be back later. Then come over here and we can talk."_

_Jay heard Olivia's shaken breaths. "All. Right." She hung up._

_---------_

"_Jay, it's me," Olivia said into the speaker. "Let me in, please." She heard a click, then opened the door and walked up to Jay's apartment._

"_Liv, come here." Jay pulled Olivia into his arms and let her cry. She cried until her body began shaking uncontrollably. When she pulled away, she looked straight into Jay's eyes. She slowly leaned toward him until their lips met. Before he knew it, her hands were tugging at the top of his shirt, trying to get the buttons undone._

"_Liv, what- what are you doing?" Jay asked._

"_Jay. Please. I need you right now," Olivia said, her hands reaching up to cradle his head._

_Jay kissed her again, lifting her up and carrying her into the bedroom._

_---------_

"Liv. Earth to Liv. Come on, Liv."

Olivia shook her head and looked at Elliot, who had been calling her. "Sorry. Must have zoned out."

"Really. Didn't notice. Listen, I talked to Cragen about the letter. He said you should go. You've been dealing with too much lately. And, besides. This letter says that your WPP person- Jay, I guess- wants to meet you at that diner on 37th at 12. And it's 11:45."

"11:45! Shit! Thanks, El." Olivia jumped up from her desk and ran out the door. She jumped into the car and drove quickly, thankful that she was a cop and could get out of a ticket if she had to. When she reached the diner, she parked her car and took a deep breath. She pulled down her visor and looked at herself. After reapplying a little makeup and finger-brushing her hair, she got out of the car and made her way into the diner.

She walked inside, pulling out the letter. _The diner on 37th Street. Your friend will be waiting at table six. Please meet them there promptly at 12:00pm._ Olivia scanned the diner.

"Hi! How can I help you?" a waitress asked. Olivia looked at the waitress' outfit, complete with a tag screaming "Hi! I'm Lisa!"

"Hi, Lisa. Could you tell me where table six is?" Olivia asked.

"Right over there. Across from the jukebox."

"Thanks." Olivia smiled at Lisa and walked toward the table. Her heart began beating a little faster with each step. There was a silhouette of a body sitting here, back facing Olivia. As Olivia got closer, she realized something.

The person was not a man, which meant it could not have been Jay.

The person did not have blonde hair, which meant it could not have been Alex. Olivia quickly dismissed the possibility that Alex could have dyed her hair. Alex would never do that.

Olivia reached up and touched her own hair, realizing the woman had the same exact shade of brown. Olivia wished the woman would turn around, so she could get a good look at her.

As if reading Olivia's mind, the woman turned her head slightly to look at the clock on the wall. Olivia got a good look at the woman's deep brown eyes and small nose with a slight curl at the end.

_Shit._

Olivia rushed out of the diner, pulling out her cell phone. She pressed the speed dial button for Elliot, who answered on the first ring.

"Liv, what's wrong?" he asked.

"El. The letter. I got here. The diner." Olivia couldn't get the words right.

"Whoa, slow down. Now take a deep breath," Olivia obeyed, "and tell me what's going on."

"Elliot. My mother. Is in. The diner."


	3. Reunion

**So tired. I'm sick of 9-5 shifts. My boss told me I was scheduled to work 9-5 Tuesday, but when I checked the schedule once I got there, my name wasn't listed! What's up with that?**

** Oh well. More money for Dani.**

** Alrighty. Here's chapter three, and I'm off to bed. Some reviews to wake up to would be nice? Enjoy!**

* * *

"Whoa, Liv. Wait. Did you just say your _mother_ is in the diner?" Elliot asked.

"Yes! Yes, El! Oh my God! What am I going to do?" Olivia began pacing around the front doors.

"Go in. Talk to her."

Olivia frantically shook her head, momentarily forgetting she was on the phone. "I can't, El. I'm so angry with her. I mean, I was so upset when she died- when I _thought_ she died. But I was- well, almost- happy. Because it was like I was free."

"Liv, you're a grown woman. You don't need to worry about being stuck with her again."

"I know, but still-"

"Go back in there, Olivia. Go talk to your mother."

Olivia sighed. "All right. But if things don't go well, I'm leaving. And I'm blaming you."

Elliot laughed. "Okay, Liv. Now go in there."

Olivia hung up. As she walked inside, she couldn't help but wonder if she noticed a little sense of relief in Elliot's voice when she told him that her mother was in the bar.

_Hmm. Jealous of my past relationships much, El?_

Olivia glanced at her watch. 12:15. It was now or never; she was already fifteen minutes late. No need to keep her waiting any longer.

When Olivia opened the door, Serena was looking straight at her. Olivia assumed that she had realized how late Olivia was, and was watching for any signs of her. Olivia looked away, pretending not to have noticed. She walked to the counter and ordered French fries.

"Olivia?"

Olivia jerked her head around. Serena was standing right behind her. She decided to play dumb. "Um. May I help you?"

"Oh, Liv you look amazing! You're gorgeous!"

"Um. Thanks. People say I have my mother's eyes," Olivia smirked. "She died awhile back, though. But. Yea. We had quite an awkward past."

Olivia saw the hurt flicker through Serena's face, then quickly disappear. "Don't you know who I am, Olivia?"

"Mom."

"Here's your order, miss," the hostess said.

Olivia turned around and took her fries. She held the pack out to Serena. "Want one?"

Serena accepted, taking two out of the pack. "So, uh, what have you been up to?"

"Same ol', same ol'. My job is my life."

"Yea. It's always been like that."

"I know."

Silence interrupted the conversation.

"Want to sit?" Serena asked.

"I'd rather stand."

"Okay."

More silence.

"How have_ you_ been, Mom?"

"Okay I suppose. Considering all that's happened. But I _am_ glad to say that I have been sober for four years."

"Congratulations."

Serena could tell that she'd brought up an awkward subject. While she was fully aware of the things she'd done to Olivia, she had always been too drunk to remember the true pain. She reached for Olivia's free hand and held it close to her heart.

"Olivia, the reason I wanted to see you was so that we could catch up. I want to rebuild our relationship. I want to get to know my daughter. Can we just start over?"

Olivia stood in silence for a moment. "No," she answered simply.

"Why?" Serena raised an eyebrow.

"Well, for one thing, there's our past. You really hurt me, Mom. It's great that you're clean and everything, but you should have been clean when you found out that you were pregnant with me."

"But I-"

"And another thing. What's with this WPP thing? In my mind, you've been dead for six years. And _now_ I'm finding out that you're in the WPP? And you didn't even _tell_ me? Honestly, even Alex told me. Even _Jay_ told me."

"I'm sorry, Liv."

Olivia could see tears forming in Serena's eyes, but she didn't care.

"Me too, mom."

She rushed out of the diner.


	4. Comfort

**I was talking to my friend online while writing this. And all of a sudden I yelled "SEX ON THE ROOFTOP!" Needless to say, she was quite surprised. Then I explained to her that I was writing, and that pretty much summed it up.**

**Anyway. Yes, that means that this chapter is a tad... affectionate maybe? But it's not detailed. As a matter of fact, it never even comes out and says that they have sex on the rooftop. But I thought you guys would be thrilled to see some EO action in this story.**

**Stay tuned and eventually you will find out exactly how Serena Benson ended up in the WPP. Could be the next chapter. Could be the one after that. You'll see.**

**Anyway. I'm off to bed now. So I can watch _Titanic_ and make my dear Cilla happy.**

** Speaking of my dear Cilla... you all HAVE been reading our story, right? "The Greatest Gifts Come with a Price"? If not, you're missing out. We've got big stuff planned. Bigbigbig. Unfortunately, we're having issues with chapter three, due to insane editing and unreliable e-mail accounts. But we're working through it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I think we should form a group to take over NBC and Dick Wolf Productions and steal their characters.**

**

* * *

**

Cragen was in his office doing his usual captain duties. Elliot was leaning back in his chair, arms behind his head. He was beginning to feel lightheaded from all the reading he had been doing. John was resting his head on his elbow, tapping his pencil repeatedly against his desk. Fin was glaring at him, debating whether or not to kill him.

Suddenly the doors burst open, causing everyone in the room to jump. All heads turned to the door, only to find a very angry Olivia storm inside.

"Olivia! Uh... how'd it go?" Elliot asked, deciding to break the ice.

"Shut up, Elliot," Olivia said before she disappeared up the stairs.

"Whoa," John said. "Someone's not too happy."

"Obviously things did _not_ go well," Fin added.

"I guess I should go after her," Elliot said.

"I don't know, El. I don't think that I'd want to be the one to comfort her after she'd just told me to shut up," John replied.

"Then you go."

"Oh no. I'm not going to get my head bitten off. You go, Fin."

"Hell no," Fin said. "I'm working on a project."

"What project?"

"The best way to kill you without getting arrested."

"Ha. Ha. Hilarious."

"Come on guys," Elliot cut in. "Why don't we all go up?"

John and Fin glanced at each other.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Come on. Grow up already."

"At least if we all go up and she snaps we have each other," John pointed out as he stood.

The three detectives made their way to the staircase leading to the roof. When they got to the top, they found Olivia standing on the ledge of the building, staring down.

"OLIVIA, DON'T!" Elliot screamed, rushing to her.

Olivia jumped slightly and turned around, surprised to find Elliot running closer and closer to her. She was even more surprised when she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her down from the ledge, lifting her over his shoulder.

"Elliot! What the hell are you doing?" she exclaimed, trying to fight his grasp.

"Saving your life, it looks like," John stated.

"Saving my-" She stopped fighting. "From what?"

"Liv, we know you're upset about your mother and everything, but it's not worth giving up your life," Elliot said, still holding on to Olivia.

"Elliot! Put me the hell down!" Elliot let Olivia down, reluctantly, she noticed. "I wasn't going to kill myself, guys! Seriously. What the hell would make you think that?"

"It's just- the way you stormed into the station like that-"

"Damn it, I'm just _angry!_ And this is _not_ helping! Why can't you guys just leave me alone when I tell you to!"

"Actually, Liv," John said, "you only told Elliot to shut up, implying that he was the only one you told to leave him alone."

"Fine. Shut up, John. Shut up, Fin," Olivia snapped.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" Fin objected.

"You came up with them, didn't you?"

"Guys, why don't you go back downstairs and finish your work? I'll stay here with Olivia," Elliot said.

"I don't want you here. I don't want any of you here," Olivia said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Elliot... why don't we all just go?" John asked.

"Because she's my friend," Elliot replied. "My closest friend. And I want to be here for her."

"Elliot," Olivia pleaded. "Listen to John. Please. Just leave me alone. _Please._"

"Go," Elliot said to John and Fin, who made their way to the stairs.

"Damn it, Elliot." Olivia walked back to the ledge.

"Olivia, please talk to me. Tell me what happened."

"I don't want to talk about it! What's it going to take to make you realize it!"

"I think you do want to talk about it and you're just being stubborn," Elliot smirked, crossing his arms.

"Yea. Like you wanted to talk to me about your divorce," Olivia snapped.

Elliot's face fell. Olivia realized that she'd hit a nerve.

"I'm sorry, Elliot. That was uncalled for," she said, reaching for his arm.

"Yes. It was. But I'll let it slide." Elliot shrugged his shoulder, forcing her hand away from him.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air. Only the typical New York sounds could be heard. Olivia and Elliot sat on the ledge at the same time.

Olivia bit her lip. "She wants to rebuild our relationship," she said, almost inaudibly.

"What?" Elliot turned to face her.

"My mother wants us to be close again. No. Let me rephrase that. My mother wants us to be close. Since we were never close before. She wants us to start over."

"So why don't you?"

"After what she did to me? First she was a complete bitch to me. Then she abuses me. To top it off, she got put in the WPP and never even told me about it."

"Maybe she had special instructions not to."

"But Alex told me she was leaving. And Jay. But not my mother. _My own mother_. You know, Elliot, I thought that mothers were supposed to love their children."

"Olivia. Your mother loved you very much."

"No. She didn't." Olivia suddenly realized she was crying, but she didn't care. "She hurt me, Elliot. She really hurt me. Emotionally and physically."

"If she didn't love you, then why did she want to see you? Why do you think she wants to rebuild your relationship?"

She took a deep breath. "You know what, Elliot?"

"What?"

"Every once in awhile I'll look back on my life. My past, the present, the way I came into this world, the fact that I never had a father and I had an abusive mother. Sometimes I wonder why she decided to bring me into this world. I wouldn't be here if that man hadn't raped her. Why would she want me? The constant reminder of the rape? Why didn't she just abort me?"

"She wanted to keep you, Olivia, so she could give you the opportunity to have a life and enjoy it."

"Yea, well. I never got to really enjoy my life until she died. And she wasn't even dead!" Olivia sunk her head into her hands and sobbed uncontrollably. "I can't handle this!"

Elliot placed a hand on Olivia's back. "It's okay, Liv. It's okay." He began to rub her back.

Something in the air changed. Olivia's sobs turned into small sniffles. She lifted her head and looked at Elliot. Elliot looked back at her. He was seeing something in her eyes- a mix of fear, lust, and vulnerability. Not a good combination.

Olivia suddenly found herself gazing at Elliot's lips. She slowly leaned forward, bringing her hands up around his neck, pulling him toward her.

Sparks began to fly as their lips made contact. Olivia was suddenly moving herself closer to him, crawling onto his lap. She was reaching for Elliot's shirt, un-tucking it and working on the buttons- beginning with the bottom one.

Elliot mirrored her actions, reaching for her shirt. Reality suddenly seemed to hit him as he pulled away.

"Olivia. What are we doing?" he asked.

"Please, El." She grabbed his collar and pulled him back to her. "Please. I need this. I need you."

"I can't," Elliot stood up and began walking to the door, working on getting his shirt buttoned again.

Olivia followed him. She stepped into his pathway, blocking the door.

"Liv, move," he said.

Olivia shook her head. "No."

"Move, damn it!"

Olivia once again wrapped her fingers around Elliot's collar with her right hand, pulling him close to her. She used her left hand to lock the door to the roof. "Elliot," she said quietly, pressing her lips to his ear. "I. Need. You."

And this time, when Olivia kissed him, he didn't pull away.


	5. Beginnings

**Well that's sad. I wrote a note here and it just got deleted. Oh well.**

**What I said in a nutshell:**

**Shorter-than-usual chapter. Sorry. Been stressed. School starts soon. Less updates once school starts due to having to work right after school.**

**Realized in every chapter have said "I'm tired" before ending. Decided to say something different. Estoy muy cansada. Voy a dormirme ahora. ¡Buenas noches!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Hey Cilla, have we disclaimed our story?**

-------------

"Jesus, what took you guys so long?" John asked when Olivia and Elliot returned downstairs.

Olivia and Elliot glanced at each other.

"We straightened things out. Elliot made me feel so much better," Olivia said, turning away from Elliot.

Elliot smirked silently.

"Um. Okay, then. Well, Liv, your mother called. I told her you were busy, but that you'd call back when you got the chance."

"Damn it, John." Olivia flopped down on her desk chair. "Why'd you tell her that? I want nothing to do with that woman."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to say."

"Well, I- Jesus Christ." Olivia suddenly stood up and rushed toward Donald's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," Donald said. Olivia opened the door and stepped inside. "Hey, Liv. You all right?"

"Yea. Cap? Is it all right if I leave early? I'm a little stressed right now..."

Donald looked at Olivia's face. He could tell, even through her brave face, that something was troubling her. "Okay. Go ahead."

"Thanks, Cap. If you need me, you can call me."

"All right."

Olivia turned to leave.

"Liv?"

"Hmm?" She turned around, the doorknob still in her hand.

"Is everything all right?"

Olivia smiled, grateful for his concern. "Yep. Thanks for asking." She left.

---------

Olivia lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Tears were flowing freely down her face.

"_The reason I wanted to see you was so that we could catch up. I want to rebuild our relationship. I want to get to know my daughter."_

"Why in God's name do you want to know me?" Olivia said out loud. "The daughter of your attacker? The person who shouldn't even be on this earth?"

"_Olivia. Your mother loved you very much."_

"_No. She didn't. She hurt me, Elliot. She really hurt me. Emotionally and physically."_

"_If she didn't love you, then why did she want to see you? Why do you think she wants to rebuild your relationship? She wanted to keep you, Olivia, so she could give you the opportunity to have a life and enjoy it."_

Olivia turned onto her side. Maybe Elliot was right. Maybe her mother really did love her. Maybe...

There was a loud knock at the door, causing Olivia to jump. She crawled out of her bed, wiping her eyes on the way to the door. She looked through the peephole, only to find Serena Benson on the other side of the door. She turned away, having every intention of leaving her mother behind. Then she stopped, Elliot's words soaring through her head once again. Reluctantly, she unlocked the door and let her mother enter.

"Hi," Olivia said.

"Hello, dear," Serena replied.

"Um. Mom. Please don't call me dear. Or honey. Or any of those names. I'm not ready for that."

"Okay, sw- erm, I understand."

"Can I, uh, get you some coffee?"

"Oh, uh, no. I'd just like to talk to you."

"Okay. Go sit." Olivia followed her mother to the living room, where the two sat on the couch.

"I love what you've done with the place, Olivia. It's exactly the same as I remember. And different."

"Thank you. I like to think so."

"It's true." Serena was clinging to the conversation, afraid to face the same awkward silence they'd encountered at the diner.

As it turned out, Serena had no reason to worry about a silence of any kind, as Olivia was not about to let that happen.

"So when are you going to tell me about you and the WPP?" Olivia asked, adjusting herself on the couch.

"Actually," Serena responded, "That's what I came over to do. Your coworker told me that you'd call me back, but I figured that you wouldn't. So I stopped by. Since I knew you wouldn't ignore me if I came to you in person."

"How did you know? I mean, how could you have known that I'm like that?"

"Because I see some of my own traits in you."

"Yea. And all the others I got from my father. I'm a mix of alcohol and violence."

Serena winced. "Come on, Olivia. You're being unfair."

"Psh."

"Listen, do you _want_ to know about the WPP or not? Because I can just up and leave right-"

"No, no. Tell me."

"All right. I'll tell you. But on one condition."

"What?"

Serena leaned forward and took Olivia's hand in hers. "I want to have my daughter. I know I- _we_- can't erase the past, but can we just put it behind us?"

Olivia considered this. Maybe she deep down, she wanted to know her mother as much as her mother wanted to know her. He thoughts drifted back to the diner.

"_Olivia, the reason I wanted to see you was so that we could catch up. I want to rebuild our relationship. I want to get to know my daughter. Can we just start over?"_

"_No." _

Olivia had told her mother that the reason she didn't want to rebuild their relationship was because Serena had hurt her. But the true reason had just hit her.

She had been afraid. She didn't want to have to relive the past. That was one of her biggest fears. The reason she'd thrown herself into her work and thrown away her social life. The reason every relationship she'd have was really only about sex. The reason she trusted no man with her love.

She was afraid to face her fear.

_I'm not afraid to face my fear,_ she assured herself.

"Olivia?" Serena's voice snapped Olivia back to reality.

"All right, Mom. I'm willing to give it a shot."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Serena leaned in to give her a hug, but Olivia pushed her away.

"No. Not yet. I'm not ready."

"Okay. I understand."

"Good. Now please tell me about the WPP."

The two women adjusted their positions on the couch, as Serena got ready to begin her story.


	6. Endings

**Please don't hurt me. I know my excuse is always work, but it's the truth once again. Plus school started. And I know that some of you know the stress of the first few days of senior year. Work + school in the same day no time for ANYTHING. I even blew off my homework last night because of it. But that was okay because it was four math problems that I ended up doing in second period.**

**But here's an update for you all. Once again, not the best work, but it's something just for you. Besides, I miss getting up at 6AM in the morning and getting 486789045 e-mails.**

** Disclaimer: Not mine. But they will be someday.**

**----------------------------**

Olivia had lately been spending much of her time on the roof of the precinct. It was beginning to feel like her home away from home. She closed her eyes as the soft night breeze blew. She just needed some space. And fresh air.

Olivia jerked her head when she heard the doorknob jiggling. The door opened and Elliot walked through. He saw Olivia looking at him and walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Me?" Olivia replied. "What are _you_ doing here? When I walked through the building no one was around."

"I was worried about you. I went to your apartment to check on you, but you weren't there. So I figured maybe you'd come here. And here you are."

"Oh." Her arms crossed around her middle. "I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Stuff. My mother. The case from the other day." She paused. "Us."

Elliot scratched his head. "Yea. I was actually thinking about the same things." He stood quiet for a moment, trying to decide which topic to ask about first. "Did you talk to her?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes. She came by my apartment awhile after I got home."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. She told me about the WPP."

"Did she?"

---------

"Olivia, let me just start by saying that the reason I was put in the WPP- I'm not angry with you or any of your coworkers about it," Serena began.

Olivia's face became confused. "Okay... but what do we have to do with it?"

"My understanding is that your squad had everything to do with that man."

"What man?"

"Woody Samson."

Olivia's eyes widened.

"_Remember the case of Woody Samson? And how he shot those eight people, raped those three women, and was never caught?" Don asked._

"_Yea. Why, did they get him?" Elliot asked._

_Don held up a newspaper. "Found his body just last night. He fell into Passday Lake and drowned."_

Olivia opened her mouth to say something, but Serena stopped her. "No, Olivia. Just let me explain." Olivia closed her mouth.

"I was at the scene of one of the murders. It was late one night and I was on my way home from work. Samson pulled a gun out and shot and killed a woman. Then he pointed the gun at me. The police arrived just in time. If they hadn't, I probably wouldn't be here now."

"So the police _did_ catch him?"

"No. They tried. They had his arms behind his back, ready to cuff him. He looked straight at me and said 'You'll be sorry, bitch.' He then kicked the police who had ahold of him and ran out of there."

Olivia was speechless. "They told me you had an accident." She felt tears forming behind her eyes. "That you'd been drunk."

"The first part was right."

"Mom. I need to be alone for awhile. Do you mind?"

"Oh. No. Take all the time you need sweethea- Olivia." Serena patted Olivia on the back and walked out the door.

Olivia jumped up and opened the door after her mother. "Mom!"

Serena spun around, surprised to find Olivia running toward her. "I'm sorry," Olivia said.

Serena smiled. "I know. I am, too." She turned around and walked down the stairs.

---------

"So I'm here now," Olivia told Elliot. "Getting time to myself." She looked at Elliot, trying to send him a message to leave. "_Myself._"

"Wow, Liv," Elliot replied.

"Please don't say anything."

"This must be tough."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You always have to get the last word in?"

"Olivia, what's going on between us?"

Olivia stared at him. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing. It's just that earlier today you told me how much you needed me, and now you're just brushing me off."

"I'm not in the mood for this right now."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You're a stubborn little witch sometimes."

"I know." Olivia turned, her back now facing Elliot.

Elliot's mouth opened slightly. He walked closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her eyes to close. He felt her shiver at his touch. "Liv? Are you okay?"

Olivia nodded. She froze. She knew that Elliot knew her too well and would know that she was lying. "No," she whispered. She turned and faced him. "No, I'm not."

Elliot noticed the lack of space between their heads. "What's the matter?" His voice was barely audible.

The distance closed even more. "Everything." Her hands were on his shoulders, messing with his shirt. "El, make me forget, please."

Elliot moved to her, his lips gently grazing over hers. He stopped. This couldn't be the answer to every problem. He pulled away. "No, Liv. Not this time. I have to go now."

And he left Olivia alone on the rooftop.


	7. Confusion

**Biggest apologies ever. Senior year has kicked in. School, job, looking at colleges, craploads of music to learn for various choirs/solo performances going on. I get a three day weekend, and since I was able to stay up late tonight, I decided to write some to let you all know that I AM STILL ALIVE! And I'm really sorry. I feel bad for taking so long to updated.**

**So Dani... I think she's all right. Not because she has my name. She still has a lot to learn though. But- SQUEAL!- OLIVIA'S GOING TO BE ON IN TWO WEEKS! Apparently there are two more Dani episodes following the one that Olivia is in- THEN she returns to SVU. Something like that.**

**  
But yea. I'm hoping that things begin to settle and I'll be able to write more, but we'll see.**

**And FYI... this seems like the last chapter, but it's not. I have a MAJOR twist coming in. I just need to re-read the entire story and see how I can fit it in.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Today's payday, so maybe I'll take my money that I earned and buy them from Dick Wolf. **

* * *

"Olivia? Is that you?" a tired-sounding voice called from the couch.

Olivia opened the door the rest of the way and slipped into her apartment. "Yes, Mom." She was not in the mood to talk.

"Are you okay?" Serena didn't sound so tired now, just worried.

"For the most part. I'll be fine, though."

"You sure?"

"Mmhmm." Olivia nodded. "This is just a lot for me to handle, you know. And Elliot and I have been having slight issues lately."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that. Do you want to talk?"

"No. I really just want to sleep."

"Oh. All right. Good night."

"Night." Olivia wordlessly walked into her room, closing the door behind her. She pulled off her clothes and carelessly threw them to the floor. A pair of sweatpants and a tank top were folded neatly on her bed, and she quickly changed into them. She jumped onto her bed and sat cross-legged, cradling her head in her hands.

"This is ridiculous," she said to the air. "Just too much." Her cell phone rang, and she jumped at the sudden sound. She slipped from the bed to the floor and reached into her jeans pocket to pull it out. Flipping it open, she read the name- _Elliot._

_Fuck._ Her thumb was on top of the answer button. She was about to press it, but something in her mind was stopping her. Did she really want to deal with Elliot right now? No. But what if it was about a case?

_If it were about a case it would be Cragen,_ she mentally assured herself.

The ringing was beginning to give her a headache, so she closed the phone shut, cutting off the call. The phone was thrown onto the ground. Olivia remained seated on the floor.

Somehow she was not surprised when her house phone began ringing. She stood up and crept to the door, cracking it open. Her mother lay sound asleep on the couch. _Well, now I know where I didn't get my gene for being a light sleeper._ She remained at the door for the next four rings, listening for the answering machine.

"_Hi, you've reached Olivia. I can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I can._"

_BEEEEP!_

"_Hey, Liv, it's me. You didn't answer your cell so I thought maybe I'd try the house._" Pause. "_Olivia, I know you're standing there listening to this, so please pick up. Please?_" Pause. "_Olivia, this is so childish. Please answer. I really need to talk to you._" Pause. "_All right, well, I just wanted to say that I'm sor-._"

_BEEEEP!_ The machine cut off.

Olivia chuckled to herself. Partly because of how well Elliot knew her, and partly because she just found it amusing that he got cut off.

"Leave it to me to find something that stupid really funny," she said to herself, walking back into the bedroom. She jumped back onto the bed, assuming her position cross-legged, this time falling onto her back. The ceiling, she noticed, was developing a random crack, probably from her upstairs neighbor, who was coming home with a different man every week. She wondered if the ceiling below her would ever develop a crack in it.

_Get your mind out of the gutter, Liv._

Olivia let her mind wander- she thought about everything but the situation with Elliot and her mother's situation. At least, she tried to. Mostly she thought about Elliot. Anything that came into her mind managed to get back to Elliot. Chocolate- a great substitute for sex. Except maybe sex with Elliot. Lava lamps- she preferred green ones. Elliot had given her a small green lava lamp that sat on her nightstand. Book covers- Lizzie and Dickie had given Elliot a book cover with planets all over it that Elliot had stored in his desk. It was a simple, random gift, but he loved it just because it was from his children, and he loved them more than life itself.

Olivia sat up, realizing that her head was going to explode. Her legs unwound and she put her feet on the ground. Standing up, she gained her balance and crept to the door. She opened it and slipped out of her bedroom and into the living room. She looked at the silhouette of Serena, watching her stomach rise and fall as she breathed. Serena stirred and Olivia tentatively stepped backwards. When Serena stopped, Olivia stepped forward again. She placed a small kiss on her cheek. "I'll be back, Mom," she whispered.

Five steps were taken and she was at the front door. She quietly grabbed her keys from the counter and opened the door, slipping outside. It was getting to be early in the morning, so no one would notice the pajamas she was wearing. Her legs were in control; she trusted them to take her where she needed to be.

Fifteen minutes later, she found herself standing on the stoop to Elliot's apartment. She opened the door- it was an older building, there were no buzzers to alert the residents- and walked up the three flights of stairs. A door that screamed "F4" was in front of her. She slowly formed a fist and raised it to knock, but moved it back down to her side. How could she face him right now?

Her legs burned, screaming at her that they didn't bring her all this way for nothing. She knocked on the door reluctantly. Seconds later, the door opened.

"That was fast," Olivia observed, letting herself inside. "Elliot, I'm sorry that I didn't answer your calls. And I'm sorry I leaned on you too much. It was truly uncalled for. I shouldn't have used you. I-"

She was cut off by Elliot's lips placing a chaste kiss on her own. "No, Liv. It's my fault. I led you on the first time. And that was unfair of me."

"But I should have known better."

"You were going through an emotional breakdown. You can't think straight."

"I know, but-"

"Listen. Let's just get past it. No regrets, okay?"

"All right." Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot and hugged him.

When he pulled away, Elliot looked her in the eye, not quite letting go of her hips. "Olivia, just to let you know. The other day. On the rooftop. What we did. Well... it didn't not mean anything to me."

Olivia's eyes widened slightly. She thought for a second. "Same here, Elliot. I needed comfort, so I turned to the person I lo-"

"The person you what?"

"Trust the most."

"Right. Come on, Liv." Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand. "Let's go sit on the couch."

"Okay." She let Elliot lead her to the couch, then sat next to him, resting her head against his shoulder. Elliot put his arm around her. "You know what, Elliot?"

"What?"

"I was so angry that my mom came back in the first place. But now. I'm kind of glad that she did."

Elliot places a kiss on her forehead, and the two eventually drifted off to sleep.


End file.
